digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
AeroVeedramon
" 22 |to=UlforceVeedramonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Super Ultimate Form Can Exist" 53 |partner=Taichi Yagami Brian Wiseman |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(Ja:) AeroVdramon |s1=Dramon-type }} AeroVeedramon is a Holy Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from Veedramon". Veedramon evolved further, and as AeroVeedramon it became able to move through the sky. Among the rare species of Veedramon, it is said that only veteran warriors that have come through frequent battles are able to evolve, so its existence is already becoming a legend. Not only did its evolution grant it wings, but it also evolved several parts of its body for better grappling, acquiring stronger offensive and defensive power. If you include its attacks from the sky, there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival AeroVeedramon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/earov-dramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: EaroV-dramon] Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer AeroVeedramon is one of the Variables in the game. He powers up one Digimon to deal more damage to Sky-type enemies. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In line 7, AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve into Goldramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The AeroVeedramon card, titled "Dragon Impulse", teaches a Digimon the Dragon Impulse technique. Dragon Impulse deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monster D-Project AeroVeedramon digivolves from RedVeedramon, and digivolves further into Goldramon. Post-game, the Nyaromon enemy from Area 4 will have an AeroVeedramon in its party. Digimon World 2 AeroVeedramon digivolves from Airdramon, Flamedramon and Veedramon, he can digivolve further to Phoenixmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle AeroVeedramon appears at Sky City as an opponent. The AeroVeedramon card belongs to the Nature card group. His card can also be created by fusing Phoenixmon and Veedramon cards. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk AeroVeedramon is #276, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 231 HP, 241 MP, 138 Attack, 126 Defense, 92 Spirit, 109 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Powerful 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve to Goldramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to AeroVeedramon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 4100 Dragon experience and 190 attack. AeroVeedramon can also DNA digivolve from Airdramon and Tyrannomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 3700 Dragon experience, and 220 attack. AeroVeedramon can DNA digivolve to Plesiomon with Tylomon or Zudomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon. In order to digivolve, Veedramon must be at least level 31 with 150 Attack, and 100% Friendship. AeroVeedramon can further digivolve into either Dynasmon or UlforceVeedramon. Attacks *'V-Wing Blade'This attack is spelled "V Wing Blade" in Digimon Digital Card Battle.: Forms a -shaped energy substance that seems to connect the horn on its snout to the edges of its wings, then soars towards the opponent. Although it cuts the opponent to pieces with the blades of its wings, its weakness is that the technique cannot be used if it is not in flight. *'Dragon Impulse': Launches a shockwave which has the appearance of a dragon. *'V-Breath Arrow': Shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. *'Magnum Crasher'This attack is named "Magnum Clash" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Magnum Crush): Punches the foe with a fist of glowing energy. * | |lit. "Guardian Wall of Wind"}}: Uses wings to call a flurry of winds that create a wind barrier. *'Twister Saber': Charges up blades on arms with energy and then releases it in cutting waves. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Holy Dragon Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon